desolate_erafandomcom-20200215-history
Ji Ning/Techniques
Techniques and Arts Formations * Palaces Sword Formation - A simple sword formation for use with the Nine Yang Sword Formation that consists of nine flying swords, it was only used during the Dao debates. * Thousand Sword Formation - Ninth Level (Keeps changing depending on the grade of swords used, higher ranked swords => harder to control). * Sword Formation - A flying sword formation that uses the profound mysteries of the elements of Water and Earth, secrets of the Grand Dao of Qiankun, and is unleashed through the Grand Dao of the Sword. Created by Daofather Heavenrake. * Thousand Swords Formation - Developed by Patriach Subhuti using the Thousand Sword Formation as its base, however it is far more powerful. * Duality Thousand Supremes Formation - A sword-formation formed by a set of five hundred extremely Yin-aligned ‘Sole-Ki Frost Swords’ and five hundred extremely Yang-aligned ‘Qiangang Inferno Swords’. They could combine into the Yin-Yang Duality Thousand Supremes Formation. * Punisher Formation - This formation requires a commander, a thousand Celestial Immortals, and a hundred thousand Loose Immortals working in unison to form a Xingtian Divinity that is comparable in power to a True God. *'Rahu Formation' - It's far more complicated and profound than the Heaven Punisher Formation. It was based on some of the mysteries behind the divine body of the deceased alien invader, Rahu. When executed, the formation would allow for the creation of a Rahu-body. *'Fire Jindan Smelting Technique' - Creates two formation diagrams to smelt the users Jindan and upgrade it from a 3rd to second rank Jindan, it requires both Iceheart pith and Ninefire lava. *[??? formation]- '''A formtion consisting of 99 World Level Experts. *Duality Formation' - Combines lightning and water in a formation to fight. Ji Ning uses this to fight with the Dao lightning and Dao water in his body, since he is incapable of using Novessence Thunder and Novessence Water. *'Flamehell Annihilation Formation' - A destructive black flame that cultivator call it as ‘Decimatus Flames’ where can kill everything or everyone that is below Autarchs levels.The seven core prison are the heart of the formation of jadefire realm.The passageways which all are interlinked outside the prision with traps and barrier.Ground trap and barrier cant kill a Hegemons but above the ground have trap and barrier to kill Hegemons.Their is two stage of control the first stage is 'flower petal formation' which can control the passageways and the trap and the barrier in it.The last and total control stage is ‘flower stamen formation’ where he can control all the prison and even able to see and enter the hidden energy source room. Divine Abilities * 'Hand' - 7th Stage * 'Idol' - Mastered World God Section * 'Evasion' - Mastered. * 'Transformation' - Mastered. * 'Heads, Six Arms' - Mastered. * 'Finger Art' - Mastered. * 'Vajra' - Basic. * 'Thunderbolt Eye' - Basic. * 'of the Luminous Heart' - Basic. * 'Dragon’s Eye' - 2nd Stage. * 'Arcane Art' - Mastered. * 'Archery' Basic Skill Level, 5th Stage Heartforce. * 'Wind of the Nine Heavens' - Mastered. * 'apocalypse' * 'Melodies of Virtue' - Basic. * 'Evasion' - Basic. * 'Lightning Serpent' - Mastered. * 'Elements Annihilation' - Basic. * 'Seals Sword Dao' - Acquired from Emperor Mirrorsnow after becoming his disciple. Allows a half-step Daolord body to be on par with' a First-Step Daolord, but is useless to Ji Ning as he has the Azureflower Region, which runs out of power far slower than the Five Seals Sword Dao but has the same effect. * 'Dao Body- '''Acquired from the deceased Sword Hegemon in the Genesis Lands of the Alternate Universe. It is a protective divine ability which allows Daolords to train in it. The ability at its peak allows a Daolord to have a body akin to a supreme eternal weapon. Ning trains in this divine ability and was successfully able to make his body comparable to a low-grade Eternal weapon. He has recently made his body comparable to mid-grad Eternal weapon. Divine Sense Techniques These are basic soul arts that can be used whether or not you have heartforce. * 'Art - Distracts an opponent by vibrating their soul. * Art - Dominate's an opponent's soul, causing them to fall into a state where information can be obtained. * Of The Mind - Slightly stronger than the Soulshaker Art. * Slayer * Soulscour Cultivation Techniques Ki Refining Techniques * Element Art - Mortal rank Ki refining technique (Water Element). * Watersource - Immortal rank Ki refining technique (Water Element). * Sutra - Great Firmament rank Ki refining technique (Water Element). Fiendgod Body Refining Techniques * Diagram Of The Nine Heavens - True God rank Body refining technique * World God - World God rank Body refining technique Visualization Techniques * Visualization Technique * Elder God Visualization '- Elder God rank Body refining technique Sword-Arts 'Sutra * Drizzling Rain. * Rain Line. * Raindrop Pierces Rocks. * Thin Streams Flow Forever. * Tempest Curtain. * Watertight. * Eternally Fresh Waterflow. * Merciless Waterflow. Sword * Thunderflash Flint. * Blazing Thunderclap. * Moth Flies Into the Flame. Ji Ning's Defining Sword Arts * Sword Art - Ji Ning's self-created sword arts which is comprised of five stances; two for defense (Sole heart and Yin Yang) and three for offense (Blood drop, Heavenbreaker and Shadowless). Its foundation was based off of the Treasures sword-art. Ji Ning plans to merge the mysteries of all sword arts into this sword art and use it as his Dao of the Sword, using it as his path to become a Samsara Daolord and later, an Eternal Emperor. However, it will be far more difficult than any other method that he could have used as his Dao. Should he succeed, he would be far stronger than any other expert at his level. Ji Ning successfully transformed all five stances into Supreme Daos, which then fused into the Samsara sword-intent, instantly catapulting his power to beyond that of even Bertulu or Eastcult. As it is now, Ji Ning has touched upon the essence of the Sword Dao itself, transforming the Brightmoon Sword Art into the Omega Sword Dao. **'Soleheart' Stance(Soleheart Sword-Intent) - A stance suited for facing a single opponent. When he first developed this stance, it allowed Ning to transform his swords into black holes, thus absorbing and redirecting the power of incoming attacks. Later on, Ning realized that by uniting the power of each sword to create a single black hole with himself at the center, he had truly forged a supreme dao of defense. On rare occasion, Ning has used this stance to actually kill those who are vastly inferior to him in power by grinding them into dust with the power of the black hole. **'Blood Drop(Blood Drop Sword-Intent)' - The simplest, but also the fastest and most direct sword-stance. He found inspiration from a mortal (who later became his second disciple) within one of the worlds in the Archaeus Region, completing this stance and allowing his sword to be fast and powerful enough to damage the Dao of Space. It is comparable to the strongest stance of Emperor Mirrorsnow, the Heartseal stance, which can surpass spacetime. **'Heavenbreaker(Heavenbreaker Sword-Intent)' - For changing the sword to make it heavier, then using that weight to strike. He developed it into a Supreme Dao and it became the Heavenbreaker sword-intent. This was the last of his stances to transform into a Supreme Dao. **'Shadowless(Shadowless Sword-Intent)' - Its speed is only second to Blood Drop stance, but unlike the Blood Drop that is honorable and open, the Shadowless stance is strange and unpredictable. Ning developed the Shadowless Sword-Intent by observing the battlefields and scars that were left in the world of prime reaches in the inner region of Archaeus regions by the different Eternal Emperors. This stance allows his sword the sword to become invisible and untrackable. Only Godsense allows a user to detect the sword but without it the sword is completely undetectable. This sword intent allows the sword attack to be faster and more ghostly. Also Ning incorporated the sword intent in his movements so Ning is able to dissappear along with his sword making his attacks far more unpredictable and faster.At forth step Daolord he mastered Shadowless form which allow him to become one with the world and for the world to become one with him **'Yin and Yang(Yin-Yang Sword Domain)' - Meant to be used when faced with countless simultaneous attacks. In the Silvercloud World, he developed it into the Yin-Yang Sword Domain, an Supreme Dao of Defense. He usually uses it with Dao Lightning and Dao Water while using it with omega Dao the septessence thunder and the septessence water swirled and coiled about each other, forming an utterly terrifying and enormous vortex-world.By using GDS as and LSGW together the countless streams of arced sword-light surrounded golden wing like a a whole entities'Refer to special arthttp://www.wuxiaworld.com/desolate-era-index/de-book-36-chapter-7/' * Sword Art - This sword art was developed by Ji Ning, which is the true embodiment of the 'Essence of the Sword' Every time Ji Ning wants to increase his level during the Daolord stage, he must first upgrade his Brightmoon sword art, then upgrade the Omega Sword Art. Heartforce Techniques Heart Force Soul Technique - A technique to apply Heart Force to the Soul to massively increase the strength of the Soul. Heartseep Technique - Uses Heartforce to bind treasures the user may not be able to ordinarily bind. Soul Lock Technique - Allows the user to strenghten the soul against attacks. Is a technique given by World God Northrest. Heart Force Scan (?) - A technique that's using heart force to scan the surounding area, was also one of the techniques given to Ning by World God Northrest. Heartforce Manual (?) - Ji Ning gains this set of techniques during the final phase of the Astral Islands arc. *'Heartforce Exterminator' - Soul extinguisher technique used to silently attack an opponent's soul. Fails of the opponent's soul is too strong. Dreamlands-'''An ' Archon-level illusory art create by Ji NingArtificial world of dreams which will let opponent unconscionably seduce to the dreams. Special Arts '''Azureflower Region' - Ji Ning formed an azure lotus in his sea of consciousness after mastering the Nine Chaos Seals. It eats heartforce, divine power, and Immortal energy to give birth to mist energy within it. When it is extremely dense, it turns into a drop of water. As an Elder God/Ancestral Immortal, he could store thirty-six drops of it and when using it, surpassed the limits of the Heavenly Daos, the level of a World God. As a World-level expert, he could store 108 drops, and could reach the speed and strength of a Samsara Daolord when using it. As a First-Step Daolord, he could store 1111 drops, and it allowed him to reach the level of a Fourth-Step Daolord with his body alone. Novessence Thunder - One of the nine secret arts developed by Daolord Allgod. It has two parts, first part for World Gods and the second part is for Daolords. In the part for World Gods the user takes nine specific types of chaos lightning into their body to form lightning foundations and then merges all nine chaos lightning together into one powerful lightning and can use that lightning to attack. In the part for Daolords the user attract nine specific Dao lightning. The user then merges the nine Dao lightnings together into creating one powerful lightning and can use that lightning to attack. Daolord Allgod was able to use this secret art along with his other eight secret arts, to contend with Eternal Emperors. Two of the nine types of Dao lightning are Firecloud Lightning and Watersmoke Lightning. Ji Ning acquired this secret art after passing one of the trials set up in the Allgod Estate. Ning has completed the World God section of the technique and he currently has formed all nine lightning foundations and has seven types of the Dao lightning. He can also combine the Dao lightning and Dao water to use the Heptastar Duality Formation to fight. After learning about alchemy from the Paragon of Pills, Ning was able to combine 4 of the dao lightnings together into a Quadressence thunder. Recently after becoming a Daolord of the 1st step Ning was finally able to combine all 7 of the dao lightnings together to create Septessence thunder technique. He is able to combine the attack together with Septessence water technique in addition to the Yin-Yang Sword Domain of the Omega Sword Dao instead of just using sword intent to strengthen it. After collecting all nine types of Dao lightning, he was able to master it in two months. Novessence Water '- One of the nine secret arts developed by Daolord Allgod. The user trains in this technique similarly to how they train in the Novessence Thunder, but take in chaos water and Dao water instead of lightning. Ji Ning acquired this from the Sword Palace's Pavilion of Mysteries. Like the Novessence Thunder, Ning has completed the World God section of the technique where he took in nine types of chaos water and merged them together. Ning also took in seven types of Dao water and can use the different types of Dao water separately to attack. Ning can also combine the Dao lightning and water together to use the Heptastar Duality Formation to fight. After learning about alchemy from the Paragon of Pills, Ning was able to combine 4 of the dao water together into a Quadressence water. Recently after becoming a Daolord of the 1st step Ning was finally able to combine all 7 of the dao water together to create Septessence water technique. He is able to combine the attack together with Septessence thunder technique in addition to the Yin-Yang Sword Domain of the Omega Sword Dao to create a very powerful lightning-water domain. After collecting all nine types of Dao water, he was able to master it in half a month. '''Novessence Fire '- One of Daolord Allgod's nine secret arts, which fuses together nine types of Dao fire. Ji Ning purchased this from the Dao Alliance, along with the nine types of chaos fire and Dao fire. It took over a month for Ji Ning to master it. 'Novessence Earth '- One of Daolord Allgod's nine secret arts, which fuses together nine types of Dao earth. Ji Ning purchased this from the Dao Alliance, along with the nine types of chaos earth and Dao earth. It took over two months for Ji Ning to master it. 'Novessence Metal '- One of Daolord Allgod's nine secret arts, which fuses together nine types of Dao metal. Ji Ning purchased this from the Dao Alliance, along with the nine types of chaos metal and Dao metal. It took over three months for Ji Ning to master it. 'Novessence Wood '- One of Daolord Allgod's nine secret arts, which fuses together nine types of Dao wood. Ji Ning purchased this from the Dao alliance, along with the nine types of chaos wood and Dao wood. It took Ji Ning less than two years to master this (no specific time was given, but Novessence Light, the one that took Ji Ning the longest time, made him spend nearly two years). 'Novessence Wind '- One of Daolord Allgod's nine secret arts, which fuses together nine types of Dao wind. Ji Ning purchased this from the Dao Alliance, along with the nine types of chaos wind and Dao wind. As with Novessence Wood, no exact time was given, but it definitely took him less than two years to master this. 'Novessence Light '- One of Daolord Allgod's nine secret arts, which fuses together nine types of Dao light (I don't actually know what it's called, as it hasn't actually been mentioned in the translations yet. If someone knows what it really is called from the raws or Patreon chapters, feel free to change this). Ji Ning purchased this from the Dao Alliance, along with the nine types of chaos light and Dao light. It took Ji Ning nearly two years to master this, and it was also the secret art that took him the longest time to master. 'Novessence Void '- One of Daolord Allgod's nine secret arts, which fuses together nine types of Dao darkness (this sounds so stupid... someone please come along and make a better name for this). Ji Ning purchased this from the Dao Alliance, along with the nine types of chaos darkness and Dao darkness. It is considered the most powerful and theoretically, the hardest of the nine secret arts, but Ji Ning was able to master it in just eight months. '''Grand Diffraction Sword(GDS) - Sword Hegemon create it at a Hegemon-level secret art. Three stage. The very first stage of this technique was already comparable to the nine novessence arts.Third stage would be able to beat archons senless with a casual strike.Create a ‘sea of diffracted light' which produce energy need for the GDS the bigger the sea is the more powerful GDS will be but GDP requiring an extremely high level of insight many different aspects of the Dao of the Sword with when is use as attack is unpredictable and ephemeral, almost like the waves of the sea in that it came crashing down upon foes in an endless cycle. Its power was spread out across countless streams of sword-ki. Ning has mastered the first two stances. He still does not have materials for the third stage. Lumisword Godwings(LSGW) - Hegemon-level secret art. Three stage. Ji Ning's Jindan chaos region lay the actual golden wings, which were akin to a type of magic treasure.Power increase when wings began to grow more and more complicated as well as larger in size. This special art focused all of its power into that pair of wings to unleash an attack.Physical magnificent of LSGW is a pair of golden wings which radiated an aura of incomparably sword-ki. Training of LSGW require an extremely high level of insight into the Dao of the Sword. Ning has currently mastered the first two sentences. Other Techniques Heartburner Art '''- A torturing technique possessed by the Black-White College’s Dao Repository Vault. '''Taowu Eighteen Fiendgods - Allows the user to create eighteen clones * First Level - Splits the body into eighteen clones with the same level of cultivation, but only a fraction of the power of the original * Second Level - Uses various treasures to restore each clone to the same level of power as the original body before it was split. One True Body Technique - Can fuse bodies from the same source back together. Seven Leafpill Chapters '''- The alchemy arts of the Paragon of Pills. It is a slow, systemized guide to alchemy, allowing Ning reach the level of his retainer, Pillsaint, almost immediately upon obtaining the technique. If Ning focused his efforts on it, he would easily surpass Daolord Allgod in alchemy. Ning received this from the Paragon of Pills after loaning the Hegemon's armor to her for a month. '''Vitalis - All living creatures had their own, distinct life auras. These auras came from the distinctive characteristics of their souls and truesouls. No type of divine ability or transformation could truly disguse this. The likes of the Arcane Art and other similar techniques could mask or simulate certain aura ‘leaks’, but the intrinsic life aura itself could not be changed! The aura each soul and truesoul had was the best way of verifying or attesting to who a person was. But… this Vitalis technique can actually change a truesoul’s life aura! Daoheart - This Daoheart technique… once you use it, you’ll suffer such tremendous agony that you’ll feel as though you’ve been hit by redscatter venom! '''Karmic scrying-'''Attack follow the threads of karma to slay all of his his foe’s clones and Primaltwin References Category:Ji Ning